¡Os protegeré!
by Mariainesabaga
Summary: Yuuri, Asta junto a Yuno son huérfanos que fueron criados juntos desde pequeños. Abandonados en un orfanato de la iglesia de Hage, ubicada en la zona olvidada del Reino del Trébol. Yuuri como la mayor de los hermanos se prometió a si misma que cuidaría y protegería a sus hermanos y a la gente que la importaba.
1. Capitulo 1

_Yuuri se encontraba sentada fuera de la iglesia afinando su maltrecha guitarra, cuando escucha a su hermano proponerle matrimonio a la monja de la iglesia (lilly)._

__¡algún día me convertire en el rey mago y te haré feliz, por eso te pido que te cases conmigo! _dijo Asta._

__lo siento Asta, ya te dije que soy una monja, no piedo casarme contigo_contesto lilly nerviosa._

_El chico siguió insistiendo hasta que la hermana lilly no pudo soportarlo, brindandole un golpe con su magia (puño sagrado del amor) a Asta para que asi este dejara de molestarla._

_Luego del suseso Asta desafia a su amigo en una batalla la cual sale ganando Yuno._

__asta dejalo yaya_decia yuuri suspirando con cansansio._

__¡me convertire en el rey mago ya veras hermana! __

__suerte con eso_ dijo Yuno._

* * *

una vez al año, varios lugares del pais llevan a los adolescentes de 15 y 17 años a la seremonia Donde reviben un grimorio que incrementa sus poderes magicos.

__bienvenidos jovenes muchachos, cada uno de ustedes comenzara a caminar en un nuevo camino, les deseo Esperanza, sinceridad y amor_ decía el amestro de la torre grimorio._

_un par de nobles comienzan a criticar a los plebeyos..._

__¡oye mira, esos son los huetfanos de la iglesia! __

__lucen tan descuidados_ expreso uno de los adolescentes._

__¿realmente tienen que darles el grimorio tambien? _pregunto ununa chica de pelo castaño._

__si tanto te molesta que estemos aquí, porque no te largas o mejor pierdete_ contestó Yuuri con cara de pocos amigos al grupito de malmurados._

* * *

_Yuno consigue un grimorio (libro) de cuatro hojas, Asta reta a Yuno por el titulo de rey mago pero este es ignorado._

_Yuuri aprovecha mientras sus hermanos se encuentran fuera del edificio para hablar con el maestro..._

__disculpa por mi atrevimiento señor, ¿tiene un momento? __

__que pasa querida, ¿no recibiste tu gremorio? _Cuestionó el instructor._

__no es que lo nesesite_murmuró por debajo yuuri._

_Yuuri le contó que tenia la habilidad de usar su poder a su antojó, que solo con entremientos mejoraba su uso de magia, por lo tanto no nesesitaba un estupido libro. El maestro estaba asombrado ya que muy pocas personas podian conjugar hechizos sin grimorio._

__¡al parecer tenemos a una maga bastante poderosa entre nosotros! ja ja ja_ se alegró el jefe._

__supongo_ contesto yuuri intranquila._

__ aver dejame adivinar, piensas que sin gremorio no te dejaran hacer el examen de Ingreso a los caballeros magicos ¿cierto?_interrogó el maestro._

__¿tan evidente soy? _cuestiono yuuri._

__tranquila expondre tu casó a los representantes que se encargan de la inscripción del examen _._

__¡muchisimas gracias señor! _grito yuuri._

* * *

_

* * *

final del capitulo._


	2. Capitulo 2

_Despues que los hermanos se despidieran del padre Shinpu, la hermana lilly y los otros niños, fueron de camino a la capital con la intención de aprobar el examen de admisión y convertirse en caballeros magicos._

* * *

_Los anti-pájaros del circuito del examen comenzaron a acosar a los examinados. mientras tanto en un rincón apartado, se encontraba yuuri acostada en el honbro de Yuno. Los demás se sorprendieron al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía cerca una bandada de anti-pájaros.__"Que aburrido, yo pensaba que el examen de admisión iba hacer algo mas entretenido"_pensó Yuuri._

_Asta chocó con un hombre musculoso, temblando como gelatina por la presencia del individuó, Asta le hizo una pregunta al sujeto para cortar la tensión que se estaba creando._

__te vez viejo para ser un un adolescente, me preguntó que problemas habras pasado_ interrogó Asta._

__creo que en verdad estas listo para morir_le contesto el sujeto a Asta agarandole de la cabeza y apretandola un poco._

_"Le dije a yuno que me esperará, que iría a buscar a Asta, ya que hace media hora que no le veo y me estaba empezando a preocupar"_

__¡Asta, que hiciste ahora! _le reclame._

__¡esta vez no metí la pata lo juro hermana! _gritó Asta._

_"Estaba ocupado pensando si deberia o no asesinar al crio que tenia delante de mí, no fue hasta que escuche la voz de una mujer. levante la vista y allí estaba... la mujer mas Hermosa que mis ojos ayan visto jamas"_pensamientos del sujeto._

__porfavor no le hagas daño_ suplicó Yuuri._

_El hombre no dijo nada, solo se la quedo observando sin despegar la vista de aquel hermoso ser, por otra parte yuuri se sonrojó por la intensidad de la mirada que iba dirijida a ella e intentó ignorarlo._

__¡ahí estas Yami, que haces aquí! _interrogó el recien llegado._

__intentaba quitar un poco de misericordia a este chico_contesto el atractivo hombre todavía observando a yuuri._

__no podemos dejar que un lider de escuadrón asesine a un candidato_contesto el otro._

_Despues que el amigo de Yami logrará convercer a su capitan que era hora de reunirse con los otros caballeros, este dicidio soltar a Asta._

_en el momento de ser soltado, el mencionado se escondio detras de su hermana quien miraba sus pies como si fuera lo mas interesante en este instante. El hombre de nombre Yami hecho una ultima ojeada a Yuuri._

_"¿Mi hermana se habra puesto enferma?" _pensó Asta al ver a yuuri con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas._

* * *

_el examen comienza y los verificadores se muestran ante los aspirantes.__ Los examinados están impresionados con la presencia de todos los capitanes de los escuadrones de los Caballeros Mágicos._

__¡capitán de la orden del águila y del leon carmensi! _chillaban algunos adolescentes._

__interesante_(sonrisa traviesa)._

__que estas tramando hermana_interrogó Yuno ya que sabía que su hermana planeba algo siempre que sonreía de este modo._

__nada nada ja ja ja_ (nerviosa)._

* * *

_La atención de la mayoría de los aspirantes se desvía rápidamente hacia el examinador jefe, el capitán de Amanecer Dorado y el candidato más fuerte para convertirse en el próximo Rey Mago... William Vangeance._

_William luego activa uno de sus hechizos donde un árbol mágico desciende del cielo y le da una escoba a cada examinado._

__comensaremos con las pruebas para convertirse en caballeros magicos, vamos a ponerlos a prueba en varios aspectos, nosotros 9 estaremos a tantos de sus movimientos. Cuando todo este dicho y hecho, elegiremos a los que queramos que se unan a nuestros reapectivos escuadrones, si al final no lo hemos elegido, por favor entienda que a fallado_ aviso William._

__¡esto comienza a gustarme! _se emocionó yuuri._

_Yuuri se subio a su escoba y comenzo hacer acrobacias encima de ella... Yuno al igual que su hermana dominaba fácilmente la técnica para volar en una escoba._

__¿que está pasando?, no importa cuan bajo sea su capacidad magica, deberia poder levantarse aunque sea un poco_ hablo el jefe de los leones carmensi..._

__no creo que este chico pueda_ se burlo uno de los examinados._

__que coño hace el aquí _ cuestiono su compañero._

__¡pues lo mismo que tu imbécil _ dijo yuuri bajando de su escoba._

__Asta vamos deja de jugar_ le dijo Yuuri._

__¡lo intento pero no puedo! __

_"Me temo que Asta no puede volar porque no tiene magia, hunmm que problematico"_penso Yuuri._

__eres muy gracioso chico_ dijo el recien llegado._

__me llamo Seke, cual es el vuestro __

__soy Yuuri, encantada_ contestó desconfiada._

__me llamó Asta y esta es mi hermana _ señalando a Yuuri._

__bueno chico, esto es muy facil, no te esfuerces mucho y lo lograras_aconsejó Seke._

__baya consejo de mierda _ gruño Yuuri._

_"Solo ayudame a destacar mas y mas perdedor"_pensamientos de seke._

__Asta escuchame te prestare mi magia de ¿acuerdo? __

__pero como aras eso_preguntó Asta triste._

__solo lo intentare_._

_Yuuri se posicionó justo al lado de Asta, respiro varias veces antes de serrar los ojos... Mientras tanto en las gradas._

__que intenta hacer la joven del pelo plateado _ Cuestionó charlotte Roselei, jefa de la rosa azul._

__nada interesante saldra de estos plebeyos_ contesto Nozel silva capitan de Águila plateada._

__eso no lo sabremos hasta verlo _contestó Yami de los toros negros._

* * *

_Yuuri estaba tan concentrada en lo qué estaba haciendo que no se dio cuenta que un aura misterioso comenzo a rodearla y de hecho todos lo pidieron sentir... la magia de yuuri comenzo a infiltrar se en el cuerpo de Asta.__Todos se quedaron mirando en dirección donde se encontraba Asta y Yuuri, esta ultima la empezaron a salir marcas que se entendian en forma de fuego a lo largo de su cuerpo._

__que diablos es eso_ cuestionó Nozel silva junto a otros miembros._

* * *

_yuuri habrio los ojos de golpe y le dijo a Asta que intentará volar de nuevo, este ataco las ordenes de su hermana indeciso ya que no estaba del todo seguro... Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver que Asta podía volar y sin caerse en ningun momento._ _En las gradas Yami no dejaba de ver a Yuuri, por un lado quería preguntarla sobre las marcas, y por otro lado simple mente quería correr y abrazar a la chica, decirla que todo estaba bien. Se podia ver que yuuri estaba sufriendo por las expresiones pegadas en su fino rostro..._

_Fin del capitulo 2_


	3. Capitulo 3

_Despues que la prueba de la escoba dio por finalizado, Yuuri se disculpo con sus hermanos diciendo que iba la baño. Cinco minutos después encontro por fin el aseo de chicas, se adentro encontrandose a otras muchachas que estaban conversado sobre quien sabe que._

_Yuuri buscó el lavabo, al encontrarlo se apresuro a remojar la cara varias veces..._

* * *

__¡mierda joder! _gritó yuuri frustrada mientras se sobaba donde se encontraba dicha marca._

__¡hermana, empezará la ultima prueba anda date prisa_chillo con emoción Asta._

__¡estare hay en un segundo!_._

* * *

* * *

_Sekke le pide a Asta que sea su compañero de batalla._

_Cuando comienza la pelea, Sekke revela sus verdaderos secretos mientras activa su hechizo mágico. Indulgente mente le pide a Asta que haga todo lo posible para atacarle._

__¿estará usando magia de protección? _ duda William._

__no, creo que es la misma destreza fisica del chico_ dice Yami._

_Asta luego balancea su espada a través del hechizo de Sekke y lo aplasta contra el suelo mientras declara su ambición._

__¡dejen de parlotear!, ¡dije que me convertiría en el rey mago! ¡¿algun problema con eso?! _ preguntó Asta._

__ningun problema _contesto Yuuri sonriente._

_La prueba de combate continúa con cada combate es mejor que la anterior. Llega el turno de Yuno con un hombre de la familia Hapshass que le pidió que fuera su compañero. La pelea termina casi de inmediato con Yuno que le dio un gran ataque de un solo golpe._

_Finalmente llega el combate que muchos estaban esperando, Yuuri contra otra adolecente que posee magia de hielo._

__quien crees que saldrá victoriosa _preguntó Nozel a su primo Vermillion._

__yo creo que será la chica misteriosa _ refiriendo a Yuuri._

__yo creo que sera la chica de hielo_ contestó charlotte._

_Yami_ quien sabe, apuesto a que es la chica de pelo plateado_._

_El combate dio inicio con yuuri siendo la primera en brindar el primer golpe en la cara de la otra joven quien lo esquivo con dificultad. La pelea continuó la otra estando en desventaja, apesar de tener magia de hielo no sabía darle usó._

__jack_¿oye porque la chica misteriosa solo se limita a esquivar los ataques de su rival? _._

__william_quien sabe__

__sera que no tiene magia _ decia desinteresada charlotte._

__Yami_ no es eso, si te fijas bien te daras cuenta que se esta conteniendo._

__Nozel_ ¿porque será?__

__Vermillion_ hunm._

_Yuuri acabo siendo la ganadora, sin utilizar magia venció a la chica de hielo, lo que nadie se esperaba es que la perdedora utilizara su magia mientras yuuri se encontraba distraída conversando con sus hermanos. todo quedo en silencio Por un momento..._

_La chica de hielo al haber con seguido su objetivo intentó escapar pero fue detenida por yuno y Asta quienes se encontraban mas que esfadados al igual que cierta persona quien no queria mostrarlo._

_Yami salto desde las gradas para aterizar en la arena y correr donde estaba Yuuri inconsciente en el suelo... Llegaron los medicos y se la llevaron para poder a tenderla adecuadamente. La otra muchacha la expulsaron por atacar a una compañera sin razón._

* * *

* * *

_Después de esa conmoción, llegó el_

_momento de anunciar los resultados en los que William explicó que se consideraba que los examinados superarán la prueba cuando hay un capitán de los escuadrones que los reclutará en sus filas._

_Todos fueron pasando, algunos eran elegidos otros rechazados etc._

_Era el turno de Yuno y para sorpresa de todos, todos los capitanes revelaron su interés en reclutarlo. Yuno eligió al escuadrón más fuerte, el Amanecer Dorado, creyendo que era el camino más rápido para convertirse en el Rey Mago._

_Cuando se trató del turno de Asta, ninguno de los capitanes se interesó por él hasta que Yami rompió el silencio al pensar en el resultado._

_Él revela que todo se trata de la magia que Asta está usando en su prueba de combate, mientras que enfatiza la importancia del poder mágico para los Caballeros Mágicos mediante la liberación de una ola intensa de poder mágico. Yami luego comienza a probar los resultados de Asta por su ambición a lo que Asta le da una respuesta honesta._

__¡tu eres realmente interesante! _dice Yami acarcajadas._

__por cierto_ dirigiendose a sus compañeros. _¿alguno de ustedes quería reclutar a la chica que se llevaron a la enfermería? _ Interrogó yami._

_Todos los capitanes presentes dijeron que no a lo que yami solo se limitó a caminar en dirección a la enfermería._

_"Nunca pense que diría esto, pero me alegra que los demas no demostraran interes hacia su persona, ahora es mia"_(sonrisa de medio lado)._

* * *

_antes de dirigirse a la enfermería Yami le ofrecio a Asta un lugar en su escuadrón al tiempo que insiste en que fue una orden en lugar de una solicitud._

_Yuuri se encontraba acostada en la cama de la enfermería, cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba... Cálido es lo unico que salio en la boca de yuuri. Al separse se dio cuenta que era el mismo hombre que la otra vez, al darse cuenta de la distancia entre ellos se separó o eso intentó ya que yami la sujeto de la sintura._

__¿intentando huir? _preguntó yami con burla en su voz._

__solo quiero guardar distancia entre ambos, si alguien entra pensará otra cosa _dijo Yuuri mirando al piso, sin olvidar el sonrojo._

__¿porque te sonrojas? _ (voz de burla)_

__¡ya te dije!, ¡es por la cercan... _yuuri no pudo acabar su frase porque yami la besó._

_No lo podía creer, el chico que ella quería la besó, y fue un beso dulce que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, yami mordio el labio inferior de yuuri. Esta gimió por el acto, sin tiempo que perder yami introdujo su lengua en la boquita de yuuri. la pareja tenia una lucha de quien dominaba al otro, obviamente ganó yami, despues de un rato se separaron por falta de aire._

__¿entonces te uniras a mi equipo? __

__no lo se_ se sinceró Yuuri._

__tu hermano Yuno escogio amanecer dorado, y Asta esta en mi grup... los toros negros__

__entonces me unire a tí_._

_Yuuri rompió la cercania entre ambos y volvieron a juntar sus labios..._

_Fin del capitulo_


	4. Capitulo 4

_Asta luego se reagrupa con su nuevo escuadrón y se sorprende al ver a su hermana von Yami, este ultimo muy molesto por hacerlo esperar._

__tienes valor para hacer me esperar, ¿cuanta mierda cagaste? __

_"no era necesario preguntar por eso"_reflexionó yuuri._

__¡enserio fue enorme y largu... _ una vez mas Asta no pudo acabar su frase ._

__¡no hacía falta que lo describieras! _regañó Yuuri._

_Yami intentó aplastarle la cabeza de nuevo, pero fue detenido por yuuri. El capitán ordenó a su subordinado,_ _finral __roulacase__ que abriera un portal donde Yami arrojó a Asta sin vacilar._

_Cogió delicadamente la mano de Yuuri y la unió con la suya, jesto que no pasó desapercibido por su amigo._

_Llegaron a la sede del escuadrón Toro Negro. En el momento de adentrarse al interior del edificio, Asta al igual que yuuri quedan asombrados cuando Yami presenta a los otros miembros mientras comenta que es el peor escuadrón de los Caballeros Mágicos._

_Después de ver a los otros miembros de Toro Negro, Asta está decidido a dar la mejor primera impresión durante su presentación._

__¡mi nombre es Asta, vengo del pueblo de hage y desde hoy seré un miembro mas de los toros negros! __

_Desafortunadamente, nadie lo atendio, continuaron sus actividades individuales con dos de ellos arruinando la sala._

__ara ara no te es cucharón Asta_ dice Yuuri tranquila apoyada en el Marco de la puerta._

* * *

* * *

_Yami después trata de ponerle un cierre a la situación arruinando un poco el lugar también._

_"Son muy ruidosos"_pensó yuuri ansiosa._

_Los presentes se detuvieron inmediatamente al percatarse que su jefe había vuelto, le dieron la bienvenida a su querido capitán._

_Sin inmutarse por sus subordinados, Yami rápidamente los disciplinó con unas pocas palabras antes de presentarles a Yuuri y Asta._

__¡es un placer para mi trabajar con todos ustedes! _gritó Asta._

_Llegó el turno de Yuuri para mostrarse, pero ella no estaba prestando atención, de hecho estaba perdida en sus pensamientos._

_" tengo que buscar a alguien que sepa como deshacerme de esta marca"._

_Inconsientemente yuuri se llevo la mano detras de sus hombros, tocando el dichoso tatuaje que significaba su perdición._

__oye ¿te encuentras bien? _ preguntó una mujer atractiva de pelo fucsia al igual que sus ojos, de nombre Vanesa Enoteca._

__lo siento_contestó yuuri sonriendo falsa mente, al parecer nadie se percató de ello excepto el._

* * *

* * *

_Posteriormente, Yami explica que hay más miembros, que actualmente están ausentes._

_Vanessa Enoteca, comienza a coquetear con Asta, pero él decide permanecer fiel a Lilly que se encuentra en Hage._

_Cuando Vanessa vomita de repente, otro miembro interviene y se niega a reconocer a los hermanos mientras muestra su bata de escuadrón como prueba de pertenencia._

__como si te lo hubiera pedido _ murmuró yuuri._

_El miembro mencionado, Magna Swing, decide dar una ceremonia de bienvenida para Yuuri y Asta._

_Fuera del edificio se podía ver a Magna Swing lansarle un bola de fuego explosivo a yuuri, la cual simplemente la absorbió._

_Inpresionante fueron una de las frases que algunos de los miembros pudieron articular, yuuri fue felicitada y nombrada como nuevo miembro de los toros al igual que Asta, recibieron las batas y la igsinia... La marca de Asta se encontraba en su diadema, la de yuuri posaba en su mejilla derecha._

_ Magna le muestra a yuuri y Asta el comedor, el baño principal, las habitaciones de las mujeres en las que se llenan de trampas y la jaula de las bestias. Luego casualmente se encuentran con una chica llamada Noelle Silva._

_Fin del capiculo_


End file.
